


Home

by Sweetheartb



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartb/pseuds/Sweetheartb
Summary: You used to be broken. Now there was nothing but an immense void. You thought that to be with your heart full of hate and your soul full of cloudiness was the worst thing that could exist, but nothing was worse than being empty. You definitely needed to go home. For her.SASUSAKU! Post 699.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote those oneshot in 2015. I simply love this otp and I will protect it. <3
> 
> I need to say that my native language is Portuguese btw, forgive me if this story has many grammatical errors, I'm still learning. Correct me if necessary and I hope you enjoy this story!

You used to be broken. Now there was nothing but an immense void. You thought that to be with your heart full of hate and your soul full of cloudiness was the worst thing that could exist, but maybe - and just maybe - you were wrong, again.

Nothing was worse than being empty. It was like being in a dark room, where you see nothing but a black infinite, so alone, that you could only hear the sharp rustle of your heart - that for the first time in years it was beating calmly as if waiting for the right time to die.

You left them, again. You had left the people who, insistently, struggled for years to bring back some sanity in you. And then you ran. You told them that you needed to understand the evil things in the world. But you are now wondering if it really was not for fear of the lull.

You never lived a single day in your life without being full of storms. When you finally considered living a quiet life, alongside your friends, Orochimaru presented you with his curse. Someone told you that loved you:

_But honey, I'm not worthy of love._

That's what you thought.

Years have passed and you have found your friends again. You then decided to give a sample of your strength and your arrogance:

_Please, stop trying to bring me back!_

You wanted to scream that. You screamed and no one heard. And even though at that moment they that were broken, they never gave up on you.

Time passed and your soul fell into a world of eternal crimson. You killed your brother and in fact all he did was love you too much. Again: someone loved you. And again, you thought not, you were not even worthy of love:

_Konoha had to pay, and with it, all who inhabited it._

But Konoha was the home of his friends.

Your rival.

_**Hers.**_

But your soul was too damaged to care. You had blocked any good feeling, you had to get rid of this torment, or you could never have peace again. But Sakura decided to move things forward for you. Innocently, she tried to kill you:

_Even you want to kill me, Sakura..._

And you wondered for five seconds if you shouldn't let her finish the act - the part that was still healthy from your mind, perhaps. But the monster inside you said louder:

_Kill her!_

And you would have to thank Kakashi for the rest of your life for save you from this deep suffering.

During the war, years later, she deposited with all the words in your face how much she still loved you. Even Kakashi did it. But you wanted to run, you couldn't accept that such an immaculate being could be love someone as damaged as you. That was more than you could bear:

_I don't deserve your love._

You wanted to say that. But your proud part camouflaged you, and you looked at all with a simple disdain. You made her cry, again. You could at least have said how much you cared, how much you admired her, how much you loved her too. She was the light at the end of the tunnel, she was the light and you were the darkness, only she filled that immense emptiness in your chest, and you could barely understand why:

_I'm sorry for everything I did to you... Oh God... I..._

And she told you to stop being such an idiot.

Now it had been two years since you said you'd be back for her. You omitted these last two words, but if you came back one day, it would be _**only**_ for her. You had seen a lot during your journey, your redemption was almost complete - though you thought that a lifetime would not be enough to redeem yourself. But you needed to allow yourself to have a little happiness in your life.

After looking at the gates of Konoha for five minutes and rambling over your sinful life, it was time to go home. Just a few more steps and you could look for your home.

Isn't it strange when a person assumes the role of home? Sakura was your home. And you had to go back to her.

After finding Ino - surprising pregnant - in the street, she looked at you for a few moment and then said where Sakura lived, without you need to say a single word.

You understood that everyone knew there was a strong bond between you and Sakura and you had been the last to notice.

.

.

You knocked twice on the gray door and sighed deeply.

She opened the door, but she wasn't in her best mood. And when she saw who was at her door, her scowl broke like magic.

It was you who was standing at her door after all.

You watched her from head to toe, she wore a red shirt and white shorts, and if you weren't worried about finding any serious injury in her, you could easily have gotten lost in that pair of legs.

"Sasuke, what are you doi-"

You didn't let her finish speaking, because your hands wrapped around each side of her face, and you pressed your mouth against hers. The dark corner of your own mind could register her hands that beat against your chest, but you were too absorbed to care.

And then her hands relaxed against your chest the moment you forced passage with your tongue.

You kissed her delicate lips, sucking after and as if that wasn't enough to ease the immense pain in your chest, you took both hands to the back of her head, grabbing the hair there.

You heard a groan.

Gathering a little common sense, you pulled her away a little, allowing yourself to catch the air as she stared at you stupefied, you wrapped your arms around her waist.

"Sasuke, wait a minute."

"Don't" you answered, short and a little thick, kissing her again.

Her kiss stole the air, your sense and your heart. Suddenly you forgot the world, you forgot your life, you forgot to even tell what you were doing there.

You felt you were falling.

You tightened her against your body, her warmth invaded your whole being, the shivers she caused you electric currents from your little toe to your hair. You staggered into the house, still holding her tightly and deepening the kiss. When she realized you wouldn't let her go - not that she was feeling bad about it- she wrapped her arms around your neck.

As much as you touched her, however close your bodies were, however real it seemed, it was still hard to imagine that Sakura was actually there. Her hands wandered beneath your shirt as you let out a low moan and shifted your mouth to her neck. She finally found a space to speak:

"Sasuke!" she gasped, when your tongue found a tender spot behind her ear. "Sasuke... what are you doing here?"

You pushed her gently to the wall and pressed your body against hers.

_Control yourself._

Sakura stared at your onyx eyes that seemed to want to devour her soul.

Then you decided to say: "I'm sorry to show up like this... did I scare you?"

"No... I just..."

"You are afraid of me?"

"No, Sasuke! God!" she let out a breath. "I was never afraid of you."

You smiled.

"I came back, Sakura. I'm home."

_You are my home.  
_


End file.
